


Мы в порядке, Бобби

by Stochastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на кинк-фест по заявке: Шизофрения. Ночью после двенадцати каждый день Дин умирает. А Сэм сидит с ним до утра и ждет. Утром соответственно меняются. Дин воскресает а Сэм спит. Секс во сне. Сэм не против, видимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы в порядке, Бобби

Мы в порядке, Бобби. 

1

\- Бобби? Мне нужна помощь.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Я не могу разбудить Сэма. Три дня.  
\- Он спит три дня?   
\- Да.  
\- Беспробудно?  
\- Да. Чтобы я ни делал, Бобби — водой поливал, с кровати сталкивал — ничего не помогает. Дыхание ровное и спокойное. Он даже с бока на бок не переворачивается. Что это может быть, Бобби?   
\- Над чем вы работали перед тем как он уснул?  
\- Упокоили призрака в Коннектикуте.   
-Ладно, я посмотрю в книгах. Держись, Дин.  
-Спасибо, Бобби.

 

2

-Бобби, я не знаю что делать.... Это не похоже ни на, что с чем мы раньше сталкивались...  
\- Сэм.... Давай по порядку.  
\- Дин умирает. Истекает кровью на моих глазах. Четыре ночи подряд....  
\- Сэм....  
\- Я просыпаюсь от его крика. И вижу как, что-то невидимое рвет его грудь. Совсем как тогда, когда его утащили адские псы. Его кровь повсюду..... На моих руках, на моей одежде... Я даже чувствую ее вкус ….  
\- Сэм, а сейчас он....  
\- Он мертв, Бобби!   
\- Успокойся, Сэм! Дин звонил мне вчера. Жаловался, что не может тебя добудиться.   
\- Он тебе звонил? И как.... он.... То есть, что он сказал?  
\- Волновался за тебя.   
\- Значит вчера? Он сказал, что не может меня разбудить?  
\- Да Сэм. Что ты помнишь?  
\- Да, ни черта я не помню, Бобби! Каждую ночь я просыпаюсь от его крика. Да, у меня до сих пор его крик в ушах звенит.! Боже.... его тело изгибается на кровати. А глаза... совсем сумасшедшие. Он не видит меня... не узнает....  
\- Когда это происходит?  
\- Что? А... Время... Полночь. Самое подходящее время для чертовщины. Да, Бобби?  
\- Что происходит потом, сынок?   
\- Я … не знаю.... Он... не дышит... Сердце не бьется.... Он весь холодный... Его кровь холодная... застывает... темнеет. .. Он смотрит в потолок....  
\- Успокойся, Сэм. Что делаешь ты?   
\- Я не знаю... Боже, я просто смотрю на него, а потом.... потом опять просыпаюсь от его крика!  
\- Сэм, мы что- нибудь придумаем.  
\- Да, Бобби. Мы что -нибудь придумаем.  
\- Мы справимся.  
-Да, Бобби.  
\- Вам лучше приехать ко мне.  
\- Нет!  
\- Сэм?  
\- …..  
\- Почему ты мне не позвонил когда это случилось первый раз?  
\- Я не.... знаю... думаю, ты не должен видеть его....  
\- Сэм? Ты решил, что если я увижу как он умирает, что-то изменится?  
\- Откуда мне знать, Бобби?! Я ничего не понимаю. Но, что если да? Я не могу рисковать.  
-Хорошо, Сэм. Я тебя понимаю. Держитесь. Позвони мне завтра. В полночь.

3

 

-Почему ты мне не рассказал все, Дин?  
\- Нечего рассказывать, Бобби.  
\- Сэм считает иначе....  
\- Ох, Сэм... И что я должен был тебе рассказать? Что каждое утро просыпаюсь в луже крови? Бобби, давай не будем уходить от главной проблемы. Сэм спит. И этот сон он.... он ненормальный... странный …. он как кома. Его сердце едва бьется, Бобби!  
\- Нет, Дин. Это слишком даже для тебя. Ты настолько сильно жаждешь пожертвовать своей никчемной жизнью ради брата, что эта идея ослепляет тебя. Ты не замечаешь очевидных вещей. Твоя смерть и его сон связанны, как день и ночь.  
\- Ты что-то выяснил, Бобби?  
\- Могу лишь сказать, что это не призрачная болезнь. Скорей всего вы оба попали под действие мощного заклятия.   
\- Я понял, Бобби.  
\- И что ты понял, умник? Дин, не делай глупостей.  
\- Господи, Бобби, но что я могу сделать? Разве что смотаться в город, купить рулон брезента и застелить эту чертову кровать!

 

4  
\- Бобби, Дин говорит, ты считаешь, что мы под заклятием?  
\- Дин говорит?   
\- Он оставил мне записку.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Я проверил в интернете. Никаких зацепок. Полно историй, когда под заклятие попадает один человек. Но даже там все выглядит иначе.... Обычно заклятие накладывается с какой-то целью. Человека принуждают сделать то, что он не хочет... То что у нас... оно как бы....  
\- Слишком однообразно?  
\- Ха!  
\- Сэм, сейчас четыре утра. Почему ты не позвонил в полночь? Он....  
\- Ничего не изменилось, Бобби. Дин не двигается, не моргает, и даже кровь в уголках его губ запеклась.....  
\- Сэм, я хотел бы приехать.  
\- Это невозможно, пока мы не найдем решения проблемы. Никто не увидит Дина таким.

5

 

\- Дин, что это за шум? Это сирена скорой помощи?  
\- Да, Бобби. На трассе авария. Грузовик съехал с дороги, пробил заграждение.  
\- Ты за рулем? Где Сэм?  
\- Сопит на заднем сидении. Видел бы ты его сейчас, Бобби. Выглядит так, словно заснул пять минут назад, и вот-вот проснется.  
\- Куда вы едете? Что ты надумал?  
\- Не я. Сэм снял для нас домик в каком-то захолустье. Мы слишком шумная пара для отеля. Рано или поздно кто-то вызовет полицию. Окровавленная постель, оказалась не единственной нашей проблемой. Сэм говорит, что я жутко ору, в полночь.   
\- А сам ты ничего не помнишь?  
\- Мы уже говорили об этом, Бобби. У меня не осталось секретов, которыми я бы мог с тобой поделиться.

 

6  
Спасибо...  
Сэм, ты с кем разговариваешь?  
Прости, Бобби. Я как раз покупал яблочный пирог, когда ты позвонил.  
Пирог?  
Пирог и блинчики с черникой, как Дин любит.   
Ради бога, Сэм....  
Дин требует, чтобы мы устроили праздник. Завтра ровно месяц, как мы свихнулись.  
Дурацкая идея. Не представляю, как ты на это согласился.  
А как я мог ему отказать? У нас ничего не осталось... Я даже поговорить с ним нормально не могу... Я вижу его только мертвым!  
Сэм, не изводись. Что-нибудь придумаем.   
Конечно, Бобби. Я знаю..

7

 

-Да, Бобби. Я был там. Церковь, как церковь, люди странные. Они нам не помогут. А у тебя что?   
\- Семейка колдунов в Вирджинии. Ничего не знают о длительных заклятиях.  
\- Понятно. Значит, все сходятся на том, что чем дольше это длится, тем труднее от этого избавиться  
\- Дин, я...  
\- Да, все в порядке, Бобби. Я хотел тебя о другом спросить? Ты с Сэмом давно говорил?  
\- Несколько дней назад. Что-то случилось? Он больше не оставляет тебе записок?  
\- Оставляет, Бобби. Письма, стихи, а в последнее время еще ребусы и загадки. С непременным условием разгадать до полуночи. Ты же знаешь какие у нас веселые ночки.  
\- Не смешно, Дин.  
\- Нет? Рассказать тебе, что я придумал, чтобы не пачкать дом кровью?   
-О, боже, Дин...  
\- Вот и я сперва подумал — о боже, я умру со скуки, если в десять вечера, улягусь в ванну. Но интернет порнография превращает последние минуты моей жизни в сказку.   
\- Ясно, Дин. Теперь, я понимаю почему, Сэм заказал новый ноутбук.  
\- Правда? Мне он ничего не сказал. Наконец-то перестал меня пилить по пустякам. Хоть что-то хорошее от этих проклятий — заклятий.  
\- Господи, Дин. ...Вы так оба скоро с ума сойдете. Ты. Сэм...  
\- Да, знаю я, Бобби. Мне его не хватает. Иногда, смотрю, как он спит. И знаешь, что меня больше всего пугает? Я чувствую, что он далеко. Сижу рядом, дотрагиваюсь, до его руки или лба, а он все равно не здесь, не со мной, а словно на другом конце земли! 

8

 

-Сэм, как ты?   
\- Немного занят, Бобби.... Черт!  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Пустяки. Царапина, уже зашил.  
\- Ты охотился?  
\- Ага. Идея Дина. Он вбил себе в голову, что охота поможет нам отвлечься.  
\- Отвлечься?   
\- Не о чем говорить, Бобби. Я третий раз охочусь за этот год, после того как мы с Дином свихнулись.  
\- Дин тоже охотится?  
\- Да, Бобби. Только не спрашивай меня как часто! Он со мной не откровенничает.  
\- А где он сейчас?  
\- В чистой постели. Его бесит вид крови. Он панически боится запачкать мебель или одежду. Каждый вечер раздевается и ложится в ванную, как в гроб.   
\- А ты ?  
\- Что я? Я его мою, пока он.... Чтобы утром ему не пришлось самому всю эту дрянь оттирать. Согласись, Бобби, это меньшее, что я сейчас для него могу сделать.   
\- Сэм.... мне жаль.  
\- Бобби, не подумай, что я рехнулся, но сегодня мне почудилось... я проснулся от его крика и когда зашел в эту злосчастную ванную, он посмотрел на меня. И узнал. В первый раз с тех пор как это началось, его глаза не были пустыми стекляшками.

9

 

-Дин, как дела?  
\- Порядок, Бобби.  
\- Как Сэм?   
\- В норме. Если у нас что-то изменится, ты будешь первым, кто об этом узнает.  
\- Я давно его не слышал.   
\- Сэм повзрослел, Бобби. Больше не закатывает истерик, когда ему кажется, что я его не понимаю.  
\- Я переживаю за вас, мальчики.  
\- Мы в порядке, Бобби!   
10

Яркое весеннее солнце превратило окно в желтое пятно. Плотные шторы мешали расползаться свету по комнате. Свету, который не увидит Сэм. По прихоти заклятия Дину принадлежали 16 часов в сутки — весь день, от восхода до заката, и начало ночи. Сэму лишь семь с половиной часов после полуночи. Самое страшное время. Дин знал, окажись он на месте Сэмми, он бы давно сломался. Если бы ему пришлось каждую ночь смотреть как умирает брат, он бы сошел с ума или перерезал себе вены. Сэм был сильнее. Он справился.   
Над кроватью Дина бумажные самолетики. Сэм прикрепил их к потолку на леске, как родители вешают игрушки над кроватью младенца. Каждый самолетик, послание Сэма Дину. Позже Дин прочтет их и узнает о чем думал последней ночью Сэм.   
Сэм спал поверх одеяла, в толстовке и спортивных штанах. На его подбородке темнела единица, нарисованная синим маркером. Синим, потому что красный напоминал цветом кровь.   
Дину нравилась придуманная Сэмом игра. Он покинул теплую постель, не обращая внимания на холод. Раздеть спящего Сэма было не просто, безвольные руки и ноги брата казались Дину невероятно тяжелыми и длинными. Бледную кожу покрывал замысловатый узор — арабские цифры под ключицами, на груди, внизу живота и на сгибах локтей, под коленями и даже на пятках, там где обычно люди чувствуют щекотку. Сегодня цифр тридцать восемь. Но первое впечатление всегда обманчиво.  
Дин радовался, как и в первый раз, когда увидел роспись на теле брата. Что делать, он догадался прежде чем прочитал записку: « Отмой меня. Языком, Дин» .   
На белой подушке волосы Сэма выглядели очень темными, почти черными. Когда они оба были раздеты, Дин лег на брата сверху - живот к животу, колени к коленям — разница в росте не чувствовалась. Дин прижался губами к подбородку Сэма. С недавних пор ему нравилось смотреть на младшего снизу вверх. Под таким углом казалось, что Сэм улыбается.   
Единица была маленькой, синяя краска горькой, а щетина колючей. Дин любил это место больше всего и нарочно оставил блеклый след, чтобы потом вновь вернуться к началу. Во впадине между ключицами Сэм нарисовал пятерку, а значит Дин имеет право прикоснуться к ключицам, только после того, как смоет слюной с тела брата синие двойку, тройку и четверку. Двойка нашлась на боку, там где запах Сэма был особенно сильным. Тройка - на внутреннем сгибе локтя, и была величиной с ладонь Дина. Он склонился над синей закорючкой, мотнул головой и подумал, что сейчас, похож на собаку которая облизывает миску после еды. Посмеялся, не отрывая губ от кожи Сэма, и несколько раз провел языком по знаку, утыкаясь носом в бицепс Сэма. Шестерку Дин едва не спутал с девяткой. А на поиски семерки потратил больше времени, чем на вылизывание всех предыдущих цифр вместе взятых. Дин редко нарушал правила, установленные Сэмом. Восьмерка оказалась у Сэма за ухом и имела вкус шампуня.   
Во рту пересохло. Дин засмотрелся на опущенные веки Сэма, под которыми метались зрачки. Боже, пусть его сон будет приятным и не имеет ничего общего с тем, что Сэм видит, когда просыпается, взмолился Дин. Когда я бужу его своим криком. Он все еще стыдился этого крика. Дважды заклеивал рот скотчем, пока Сэм не запретил ему это делать.   
Дин скользнул вниз. Да, простит Сэм его маленькую хитрость. От возбуждения Дин сбился со счета. Он устроился у Сэма между ног и прихватил губами самую чувствительную часть тела брата. Розовая кожа была настолько нежной, что Дин боялся поцарапать ее языком. Как только плоть Сэма окрепла у него во рту, Дин забыл об осторожности. Он соскучился за солоноватым вкусом Сэма.   
Утолив жажду, Дин приготовился снова следовать гениальному плану Сэма.   
Он многое отдал бы за возможность увидеть, как Сэм изгибался и изворачивался, вырисовывая девятнадцать у себя на пояснице, двадцать на ягодице и двадцать четыре на внутренней стороне бедра. Вспомнив о синеватых пятках брата, Дин снова рассмеялся. 

 

11  
Сэм открыл глаза. В комнате темно и тихо. Он привык просыпаться в темноте. Вскакивать с кровати, ударяться об углы и препятствия, которые расставила на его пути темнота. Но Сэм не привык к тишине. Последнее время его будил крик Дина. Крик боли и отчаяния, все время звенит в голове у Сэма. И тишина от этого воспринимается неестественно, бьет по нервам, вызывает дрожь. Хуже тишины только медлительность с которой Сэм поднялся на ноги. Обычно пронзительный крик Дин, приводил Сэма в движение, заглушал мысли, страх и даже боль. А сегодня вместе с пробуждением пришло понимание того, в какой безнадежной ситуации они с Дином оказались. И осознание этой безнадежности угнетало, мешало двигаться.   
Сэм заставил себя идти в ванную. Неправильно и отвратительно, но теперь, он цеплялся за воспоминание о крике Дина, как за спасательный круг, который не даст ему утонуть в отчаянии.   
Дверь в ванную плотно прикрыта. Из щели над полом пробивалась полоска света. Сэм удивился услышав голоса и стоны. Вспомнил чем развлекается в последние минуты его брат. Забыв о необходимости дышать, Сэм открыл дверь. Ноутбук стонал около умывальника. Дин голый, голова закинута на бортик, глаза полуприкрыты. Он дрочил, широко раздвинув колени.   
Сэм перевел взгляд на настенные часы- 10.30. Небывальщина. Сэм не просыпался так рано. Его время приходит в двенадцать, вместе с кошмаром. Что-то нарушилось в этой временной петле, и Сэм впервые за год увидел брата живым.   
Дин подкинул вверх бедра, ударился затылком об ванную, открыл глаза и заметил Сэма. Взгляд испуганный и не верящий. Он вскочил на ноги и вытянулся в струнку, как солдат на плацу. Солдат вытягивающий руки по швам, но не способный унять стояк. Сэм хотел сказать, что у брата смешной вид, но язык не слушался его. Было еще что-то важное о чем нужно рассказать, но воспоминания о крике, будившем его последние 365 дней, лишили Сэма способности соображать. Сэм посмотрел на губы Дина, и напрягся, готовясь к худшему.   
Они одновременно рванули на встречу друг другу. Дин наткнулся на стул, опрокинул ноутбук. Сэм оказался рядом. По привычке обхватил голову Дина и зажал его рот своими губами, как делал это сотни раз за последний год. Чтобы кричать с вместе ним, чтобы выпить его последнее дыхание, чтобы крик брата не услышал никто другой. Дин подался ему на встречу. Впился руками в его плечи и губами в губы. Голодный и нетерпеливый. Сэм провел большими пальцами по щекам брата. В движении слишком много силы, чтобы оно сошло за ласку. Сэм стирал невидимую кровь с лица брата. Щеки Дина покрылись лихорадочным румянцем, таким не похожим на бледность, к которой привык Сэм.   
Дин выкрутился из его объятий, дернул Сэма за одежду, натянул резинку сэмовых штанов, и тут же отпустил ее на головку возбужденного члена. Сэм охнул от неожиданности. Когда Дин захотел снять ему майку, ударил брата по рукам. Если снимать майку через голову, на миг она неизбежно превратится в повязку на глаза. Сэм не допустит этого, ему слишком дорого зрелище живого и невредимого Дина.   
-Позволь мне.... - Дин стянул с Сэма штаны.  
Позволить тебе? Все в Сэме протестовало против намека Дина. Сэм кипел, он не готов еще выпускать брата из объятий. Ему нужно чувствовать тепло его тела. чувствовать тепло Дина, ближе и интенсивнее. Тепло, которого Сэм был лишен 365 дней. И он лихорадочно гадал, как усилить это ощущение, как сильнее вдавиться в Дина, как пробраться глубже в его тело, чтобы стало совсем горячо. Чтобы обжечься. Сэм заслужил этого, это его право. Он прижал Дина к стене.  
Дин не сдавался. Он впился губами в подбородок Сэма, где еще утром красовалась синяя единица. Не целовал, а кусал, кусал все сильней и сильней, словно проверял не спит ли Сэм, отзовется ли на боль. И Сэм отозвался стоном, успокаивая Дина и одновременно еще больше заводя. Дин никогда не был силен в предварительных ласках, обхватил член брата, сжал, слишком быстро, чтобы доставить тому удовольствие, рванул рукой вниз и вверх. Потом потянул на себя, упер головку себе в ребро и скользнул рукой под яйца Сэма.   
Сэм предупредил вторжение, еще сильнее вдавил брата в стену и толкнул колено между его ног, безжалостно прижав при этом его мошонку.   
Я хочу.... мне надо, Дин....  
Дин повис на Сэме и скомандовал: «на пол». В подкрепление приказа надавил на плечи и грудь Сэма. После целой вечности борьбы, до Сэма наконец дошло как и куда надо двигаться. В ванной тесно. Сэм врезался поясницей в раковину, и Дин ударился ухом об унитаз.   
Кафельный пол должен был быть холодным, но Сэму казалось, что тепло Дина распространяется повсюду.  
\- Мне надо, Дин... - Сэм не дал брату выпрямить ноги.  
\- Мне тоже ...Сэм... - прошептал Дин и тут же осекся, потому что Сэм сильно сдавил ему яйца.   
Сэм толкнулся слепо, нетерпеливо, для него сейчас самое главное не отстраняться. Несмотря на то что Дин подкинул бедра ему навстречу, Сэму казалось, что брат ускользает и уклоняется. Сэм запаниковал и повел себя как испуганный ребенок - вжался лицом в грудь старшего брата.   
\- Тише, Сэмми.... - успокаивая его Дин поцеловал Сэма в макушку.   
После этого невинного жеста, Дин обхватил болезненно затвердевший член Сэма и направил его в себя. Снова поцеловал волосы Сэма и позволил ему делать то, в чем тот нуждался. Сэм толкнулся раз, другой, судорожно, неудовлетворенно. Дин под ним засмеялся. Сэм испугался, не узнавая этот смех. Новый толчок до боли в яйцах. И новый страх. Я не могу... Не смогу кончить, пока не услышу его крик.   
И Дин закричал. Сэм открыл глаза. Темнота, полоса света под дверью ванной. Возбужденный член Сэма вжимался в грубую ткань спортивных штанов. Сэм вскочил и бросился на зов Дина. И не важно что за последние 365 дней Дин не разу не произнес его имя.  
Интуиция или безумие? Сэм знал, что делать, наконец-то разобрался, что требует от него чертово заклятие. И Сэм не видел в этом ничего страшного. Просто переступить еще одну черту. Еще раз послать мир к черту. Доказать, что готов на все ради брата. Сэм не остановится. Не кончит пока не услышит смех Дина.


End file.
